hippiewikiaorg-20200214-history
List of events inspired by Project X
Soon after the release of Project X mulitple parties were inspired some at least as large as in the movie. In that these were locally-organized and grassroots gatherings of large numbers of people engaging in counter-culture activity, the impact of the Arab Spring can also be seen. Below is a summary and chart of List of parties inspired by Project X in order of most potential guests to least. Summary and backround Following the release of Project X, multiple attempts were made to stage parties inspired by the events of the film. On March 9, 2012, "Project M" became the first event to gain media attention after a party invite was posted on Twitter by Wikipedia:Farmington Hills, Michigan high schooler Mikey Vasovski, and was subsequently passed around thousands of users, to the point that the message was being resent once per second, and was also posted on classifieds website Wikipedia:Craigslist. The party was dubbed "Project M" by Vasovski, and the invite contained the address of a foreclosed home where the party would take place. By 9am on March 9, potential party-goers began turning up at the address, but by 11am the party had been officially cancelled after police attended the incident and began turning people away. Based on his marketing of the story, Vasovski was offered a summer internship by Wikipedia:Gawker Media. On March 10, 2012, a second party gained media attention, again posted on Twitter. The party, organized by Canadian high school student Hunter Mills, was titled "Project Kris". Within 24 hours of the initial message about the party at Wikipedia:Calgary teenager Kris Morrey's house, it had been viewed by over 900,000 people. Morrey claimed the event was intended to be a small party of 30 people before Mills's intervention. Police later spoke with Morrey and his family, but Mills intended to continue with the party at another location on March 10, 2012. Following on March 13, 2012, two separate parties were attempted in Wikipedia:Miramar, Florida and Wikipedia:Houston, Texas. In Miramar, a party organized by high schooler Christopher Dade invited people to a foreclosed home to recreate the film as "Project X House Party 2", using YouTube, Twitter, and Craigslist to spread invites. Dade was arrested and charged with $4,000 of criminal damage to the property before the party had began. Police claimed to have turned away 2,000 teenagers who attended the property unaware of Dade's arrest and the party's cancellation. In Houston, 13 teenagers were arrested after successfully throwing a party and causing up to $100,000 of damage to an empty home. When police questioned the teens about their motivation, the teens claimed to have been inspired by Project X. A second Houston party attracted between 500 and 1,000 guests after invites were posted on Twitter and Facebook, but it resulted in the death of one person after at least one attendee started firing a gun when police arrived to break up the event. On March 17, another attempt was made in Ossining, NY where the Village of Ossining police got word that “as many as 4,000 underage youths” were invited to a party at Wikipedia:Brandreth Pill Factory through Facebook and Twitter, and the police decided to beat the teens at their own social media game. The police put out messages on Facebook and Twitter warning parents about the event, which advertised that drugs and alcohol would be available, and said that police intended to prevent the party from taking place. Police in Ossining, NY and Sleepy Hollow, NY were able to locate Twitter and Facebook communication about the party, known as “Project New York.” There were no charges or arrests in the incident. Chart ProjectOBX ProjectOBX is the most signifigant party inspired by project X. It has a smaller party whithin it, ProjectKDH and although part of a wider encompassing party, Project252, that party is loosly defined and its core is ProjectOBX as it is the only part of the party that is still ongoing. References Category:Counterculture Category:Drug culture Category:Entertainment events Category:Events Category:Lists Category:Lists of events Category:Meetings Category:Organized events Category:Parties Category:Social events Category:Subcultures